narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God of Shinobi: Ryun Uchiha vs the Big Eight
Meeting on the Field of Bloodshed Knowing time was high, Yoshitsune Uchiha walked on to a battle field with his head held high, his back straight, and a face with no expression. "So I will be fighting him? This match will be grand." thought Yoshitsune as he looked over to his opponent, Ryun Uchiha. "Hello Ryun, it has been quite some time hasn't it?" Yoshitsune asked his rival clansman as he drew Benisawa and slashed the blade towards Ryun to send a crescent of crimson chakra speeding towards the legendary Yonkō. "Yoshitsune... ever the hot head." Ryun thought silently, his eyes flickering as he absorbed the chakra from the technique into his extended palm. Folding his arms loosely against his chest, Ryun looked down and surveyed the battlefield beneath him. Eight powerful opponents, Yoshitsune included, had gathered beneath him. A pitiful group of misfits, to say the least, the majority of which were part of Ryun's revived Uchiha clan, aiming to prove their dominance over the new Uchiha clan leader. Beneath the mask which obscured his weathered face, the demonic eyes of the Uchiha, the Sharingan, swiveled into view — almost seeming to glow through the eye sockets of the mask. Reaching behind him, Ryun retrieved his war fan, gripping it tightly in his right hand. "Whomever has the gall to attack next, come." he declared. "It shall be me, Jinsuke Uchiha of Muhyo. I was with you during the Second Shinobi World War, Ryun-sama" Jinsuke said with seriousness and respect in his voice. He knew who he was up against, the man feared as one of the Yonkō, the heroes of the Second Shinobi World War, the same war he participated in. He also know that Ryun had gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at this point. He was cautious, so thinking to himself, he decided to take stationary position to measure his power. Using a few hand signs, Jinsuke used the Shadow Clone Technique to create 3 clone. Two of the three surrounded Ryun and attacked using various jutsu of fire, lightning, and water. The original was observing the situation using his Sharingan. He said to himself, "Damn this guy......he's as ferocious as that silver-haired guy my leader was talking about. No wonder he's one of the Yonkō." Ryun extended his free hand casually outwards. Without saying a word, he mentally cast the Deva Path, repelling the three Shadow Clones and their basic, probing techniques. Ryun couldn't help but grin to himself, though the gesture was hidden beneath his mask. At least one of them was smart enough to probe him for potential weaknesses, though he fell short of what his true potential was. "More Uchiha, eh?" Ryun mused, "Try again." The The Legendary Dark Slayer sauntered forward with his usual approach.. Ryun Uchiha.. The legacy of Madara.. I represent the legacy of Izuna.. Raido X said in a nonchalant tone.. when people here your name the word greatest comes to mind... Im here to see if the man truly fits the legend.. or is the legend more than the man Raido X commented activating his sharingan something he never does this early in a fight.. Let see you well you dance and your dexterity in combat.. Raido X said as he used Yin-Yang Release: True Moon Ring creating 7 giant moons rings 6 were Blue and 1 was red the red one formed around Ryun placing a target around him as the 6 blue rings streaked across the air attempting to smash Ryun with blunt trauma Force Ryun furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't expected to see the Yin-Yang Release used so casually. Like the rest of the fighters so far, Raido had used too straightforward a technique. Ryun clasped his hands together, forming a snake hand sign. Immediately following, several large roots began to form, reaching out and ensnaring the large projectiles, halting all of them in their tracks and creating a small grove around Ryun. He then retrieved his war fan once again and took back up his stance, glaring the group down. Miyuki's body slowly began to amalgamate itself in the form of petals as the legendary shinobi appeared on the battlefield. "Ryun Uchiha..." she said. She bit her thumb and immediately summoned a flock of ravens, the rapacious creatures flying in circles around Ryun, carrion birds ready to gorge themselves on their next feast. In a soft, yet terrifying voice, Miyuki said, "Raven Secret Technique: Second Symphony of Pain: Torture Song!" the syllables falling like hammer blows from her lips. The ravens let out incredibly high-pitched shrieks that were sure to wreak havoc on Ryun's inner ear. Ryun winced at the piercing sound waves now assaulting his ears, wishing that it would stop, if not to grant him sanity once more. Ryun, being the crafty fighter he was, however, had a plan to stop it. Lifting his fan in a defensive posture, the sound waves suddenly stopped, silence again reigning on the open plateau. However, as quickly as they vanished, they reappeared. This time, they gushed outward from Ryun's fan, aiming to scatter the crows entirely, and perhaps even Miyuki herself. "Uchiha Return..." he murmured, swiping the fan as he finished his technique. Slowly, yet surely, Ryun was beginning to get a feel for each member of his opponents' strategies. He would be patient, however. The time to strike was approaching, but had not arrived just yet. "Hello Ryun my fellow Uchiha i have come to test you please if you would hold still." Sykushi Uchiha begins to launch several volleys of fire jutsus first Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique then Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation he then activates his Mangekyō Sharingan and watcchs to see how he counters his face is also cloaked by a mask only revealing his eyes "''Dammit... Another Uchiha?" he cursed under his breath, eyes betraying a sense of annoyance. Ryun's hands became a blur, forming the signs for Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, and Tiger again — all in the span of a few seconds. Upon completing the final seal, Ryun formed a large mass of chakra at the center of his chest, kneading it quickly, before transferring it to his mouth and spewing it out in a torrent. Water gushed forth, spreading out into a tremendous wall which easily intercepted the two fire-element techniques, causing them to burn out. "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Ryun jabbed as the water finished its duty. "Looks like they need my help" said Kawa as he jumped into the air."Blaze Release: Black Flame Nail!" said Hira as the shuriken came towards Ryun's dirction."Theres no why he can doge that" thought Hira as he grind. Ryun glanced in the direction of the oncoming attack, extending his free arm towards it and again repelled the technique with his Deva Path. The black flames scattered in all directions. "Amaterasu, eh?" Ryun noted. "Seems my grandfather's legacy is alive and well in all of the Uchiha. Now..." The Attack of Ryun Uchiha Sighing, Ryun took one more glance at his opponents. Not all of them had attacked yet, but he felt he had seen enough. He would remain on the defensive no more. Now, it was his turn to put them on the defensive. Ryun formed a tiger hand sign. As he did, he began to exert the full pressure of his chakra, causing the ground beneath him to crack and snap under the stress, the very air around them to become dense, and hard to breath in, and even the trees that he had created only moments before to begin to lose their foundation in the earth. With a clap sound, Ryun formed the snake hand sign. His chakra spiked to tremendous heights as the earth itself groaned and gave way. "Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!" Ryun roared, his deep, baritone voice ringing out over the unforgiving plateau. Suddenly, immense roots began to snap and shoot out of the ground, blowing earth and debris into the air. Before long, the earth could no longer maintain its form, as a forest of trees, vines, shrubs, grass, and other greenery literally erupted from the ground beneath the assembled shinobi's feet. In an instant, what had been an open, barren flatland, had been transformed into a dense, thick, and unruly forest, with the nine shinobi — Ryun and the group he was fighting — standing in the high branches, obscured from each others vision. Nevertheless, Ryun's show had only just begun. Ryun's Sharingan presently metamorphosed into the Rinnegan, followed by Ryun crossing his fingers. Immediately, out of the nearby branches, eight wooden replicas of Ryun were birthed, each bearing his menacing Rinnegan eyes. The clones all spread out, forming a circle formation in the surrounding trees, around Ryun. Swiftly, the original Ryun whipped off one of his gloves, biting his thumb to procure blood. In a flurry of hand movements, he slammed his hand on the nearby branch. Another explosion ripped up the scarred earth, revealing a serpent who stood taller than Ryun's tallest trees, with Ryun perched on its head — Nag, Ryun's personal summon, had appeared. "Why have you called me to this troublesome place?" Nag spat, his voice echoing through the dense trees. "I sense powerful chakras." "There is no time to explain." Ryun replied, in time to see his clones clear the treetops and begin their descent. "This is the attack of Uchiha Ryun." With a flash of hand movement, the lead clone expelled a great inferno on the forest where Ryun's enemies awaited him, setting the entire forest into a blaze, the clones disappearing in the confusion, hidden now amongst the smoldering plant life, and Ryun himself perched safely on Nag's head, his fan now resting back in its spot on his back, his arms folded against his chest. Yuraga Uchiha used kami issanni to jump high in the air at an incredible speed. Up their he bites his thumb and uses the Summoning Technique to summon his personal summon Vymuruk as he rides atop his beast. He creates 2 clones each stand on the flying bat. A Clone Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique while 1 of the clones jumps toward him after the flame using Lightning Release: Voltage Blade heading towards Ryun trying to strike him. While The real Yuraga used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to send thousands of them toward him. He does this to hope to by his team time to put out the flames. "Ninjutsu is useless." Ryun commentated, watching as the clone Yuraga attacked used the Rinnegan's Preta Path to absorb both the fire and lightning-based techniques. With swift movements of his own, Ryun retrieved his own shuriken from his weapon pouch, hurling them at the oncoming barrage, and making use of his dōjutsu to accurately aim each one, clashing with each shuriken used by Yuraga, causing the flurry to be null and void. Ryun then took note of the summons. A large bat. Stretching out his palm towards the giant flying beast, he activated the Deva Path once more — this time using its attraction powers to pull the flying behemoth out of the sky. "Go, Nag!" Ryun commanded. Without hesitation, the massive serpent struck with the blinding speeds of a predator, aiming to sink its poisonous fangs into the large flying creature's flesh, and end its life. Deep within the forest, stood the Senju, Sannoto. He was separated from the rest of the group, as he needed to dodge the Uchiha's assault, meaning Ryun would have to spread himself across the battlefield. Using this time he closed his eyes and slapped the palm of his hands together. For several moments he stood there, his body as motionless as a statue. He blinked several times before opening his eyes for good this time, revealing toad-like eyes; yellow irides, horizontal bar like pupils, and a grey pigmentation around his eyes, possibly a reflection of his unique chakra. He had enter Sage Mode. This transformation increased his, already powerful, physical abilities beyond all limits. However, it allowed the male to sense chakra. That was the key in this situation, and that is how he would direct himself towards his friends and towards Ryun. Ryun is directly in front of me..and he's fighting the Uchiha, Sannoto pondered to himself, devising a strategy as quickly sped in their direction, gliding his way along the branches of the massive trees. Seconds before a helpless Yuraga was smitten by the large serpent, Sannoto came crashing down into the creature with his enhanced strength, due to his current situation. He sent the flying beast crashing into the ground, creating a medium-sized crater upon impact. Just like Tsunade, this boy's strength was something to be afraid of. "Look like I arrived just in the nick of time..", Sannoto said, landing in front of Yuraga. The Senju placed his hands in a triangular positioning, placing Ryun and his clones in the middle of his shape. This was simply a targeting mechanism, which would allow him to strike them with precision and accuracy. Afterwards, a large amount of yellow chakra filled this shape. "Senju Art: Flashing Life!!", the blonde-haired male shrieked as he released a large blast of powerful chakra towards Ryun, which sought to destroy the entire area that he and his clones stood upon. Perhaps, the blast would destroy a portion of the forest as well, if he was lucky of course. Through the gaze of his Rinnegan, Ryun could make out the chakra of his pursuer. A Senju. A dark twinge, hidden deep within Ryun's heart awakened. He had inherited his clan's general hatred of the Senju clan of the forest. This Senju would be destroyed. "How many times do I have to say it?" Ryun asked, raising his palms, invoking the Preta Path to absorb the immense beam of chakra and energy. "Ninjutsu is useless..! Furthermore..." Nag stirred beneath Sannoto, using its own natural energy to increase its strength, letting it hurl the Senju off of its head. It quickly regained its posture, seemingly unaffected by the attack that had just been delivered to it. The markings on the Senju's eyes had given him away. He was using Sage Mode, but, being a sage himself, Ryun was already aware of the weaknesses regarding the mode. Then and there, he decided to turn up the heat on the wildfire already destroying his forested creation. With that, Nag spit its venom, laced with senjutsu chakra, whilst Ryun unleashed a fiery technique; "Sage Art: Fire Release Burning Snake Venom!" Ryun declared as the two substances combined, creating a tremendous inferno, which only added to the flames which now engulfed their surroundings, threatening to burn all in its path to cinders. Yoshitsune avoided the fire by activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The fires phased through Yoshitsune as he used his powerful Kamui. "I have unlocked all four of the great Mangekyō techniques, I am ready for this." Yoshitsune said as he caused space to distort around Nag to send him into his eyes dimension. Doing this would help all the fighters as the snake was massive, and its venom would become a nuisance. Yoshitsune then brought out his own Gunbai and covered himself in a barrier with it. "Kamui? He's trying to..." Ryun thought, "That gives me an idea." Leaping down from the snake as it was sucked into the other dimension, Ryun landed with a sizable crash in the middle of the smoldering forest; his clones joining shortly thereafter. A grin crossed his face as he watched the serpent disappear. Now, he would just need the proper opening. Clapping his hands together, Ryun gathered an immense amount of chakra, condensing it into a tiny black sphere. Once it was finally finished forming, Ryun let it go gently, as if freeing a fragile butterfly, causing the orb to soar high into the sky above. Shortly thereafter, the ground once again began to tear away, this time with a deafening explosion as it caved in and began to float towards the orb. "Chibaku Tensei!" Ryun declared. Shortly following this, the debris from the immense destruction began to cling to the orb, creating a small, planetary-like object in the sky, as it continued to pull Ryun's enemies towards it. Forming two more hand signs, the forested remains now drifting towards the center of gravity began firing missile-like projectiles made of wood at the venerable fighters, forcing them to defend themselves on all fronts. "Fool, I thought Lord Ryun would be smarter than this but I guess I was wrong" said Jinsuke as he initiated his counterattack. Hiding from far away, with the clone actually caught up in the attack. He unleashed his new attack that revealed itself while preparing his secret technique. "Time to give this new technique a try" he said to himself. Focusing on the planetary body dragging the shinobi with one eye, he released the other eye calling the mname of the new Mangekyō technique. "Amatsu" he said to himself, firing off a crescent path that sends the Chibaku Tensei to oblivion, saving the other shinobi caught in the crossfire. He then decided to attack with another technique "Water Release: Hydra Bullet" he said aiming all five dragons at Ryun and his clones. But little did Ryun know that White Lightning filled these dragons, adding a shocking effect to them. "Let's see if you can take this Lord Ryun," he said in utter seriousness. Ryun's eyes betrayed a sense of annoyance. Amatsu. He'd heard of it once before, during one of Seireitou's rants. It was a Space-Time Ninjutsu developed by Sannotō Uchiha, using his Mangekyō Sharingan. Lifting his hands upward, Ryun activated the Deva Path, using the attraction gravitation pull to cancel out the void-like effects of Amatsu, causing the technique to disperse harmlessly before reaching Chibaku Tensei. "You guys should really tell that technique user," Ryun began. "To be careful when using forbidden techniques." Using his Preta Path, Ryun absorbed the oncoming Hydra Bullet, infused with lightning — not even bothering to lecture the group on their repeated mistakes in this field. However, Jinsuke had made a horrid mistake in his attack. Now, the wooden stakes, flying at super-enhanced speeds, thanks to Chibaku Tensei, hit their marks, delivering potentially fatal blows to all eight combatants. Even with Raido's speed he was caught with the wooden projectile as it pierced through him not a instant kill but a fatal and critcal blow.. but he could go on .. Pain is only a state of mind Raido X thought from here we play smarter much smarter.. Raido X opened his Mangenkyo as it spun he used his Amenoukihashi saying Past out loud as the Chibaku Tensei was sent back to the past to the point it was never used erasing it from the sky.. from there his fellow shinobi would need only worry about the falling debris. With all of the commotion, nobody would've seen it, not even the legendary Ryun. But of course, this man was quite aware of Ryun. And Ryun of him. Surely, it'd be quite the surprise. Without warning, a man with silver hair fluttering in the wind as he moved had grasped the man named Raido, a split second before the wood projectiles made their way through his person. It was Seireitou Hyūga. But introductions could wait. Right now, he knew what he had to do. Once the wood projectiles made their way to both of them, Seireitou's eyes focused on them and with a moment's notice, they had vanished from thin-air following the appearance of a spacial distortion, before ever making their way through either himself or the man whom he was holding. How? It was clearly Kamui, but not the one activated onto one's self but rather the one that causes items, such as projectiles, to be send off into another dimension, but it wasn't cast through a Sharingan. It was clearly a Byakugan. Ryun would know for sure what it was. Seireitou's unique technique, the White Mirror Eye technique; allowing him to copy a dōjutsu technique he would've seen earlier in the fight before making his move. Thanks to that trick, some nasty wood protectiles in quick motion would have quite possibly impaled a massive purple reptile within that sharingan dimension. But who knows for sure. That wasn't Seireitou's concern at the moment. He dropped Raido on the ground as he landed to his feet, arms crossed at his chest as he gazed upwards toward his Uchiha comrade. "I see you've been having some fun here... Ryun." he stated simply. Rivalry Begets a Savior Ryun's face, surprisingly, was not one of august shock, nor did it betray any sorts of fear or anger. He simply stared straight ahead, arms similarly folded, at the man who was both his best friend, and his most fierce rival. With his Rinnegan, he had seen Seireitou closing in, though he hadn't made any real effort to stop him. It was peculiar to the Uchiha as to why the silver-haired man was there, however. "Sei-san..." Ryun murmured. "Why have you come here?" Seireitou looked up at his comrade and bore a grin softly. "I'm sorry, Ryun-san, but... Talking will have to wait until after this fight." he spoke, forming a handsign with both hands together. "You understand, right Ryun-nii?" he answered softly, as he activated the White Mirror Eye technique once more. He had the power to re-use that previous copy of the technique and he had just the way to use it. Using Kamui once more, the same wooden projectiles from before that he sent to the sharingan dimension from earlier had fired out from the spacial distortion, aimed for Ryun's person. This was merely the distraction though. For his real plan. The silver-haired man was far from done. His hand seal wasn't for that technique, but rather... one he was focusing for a while. But first. "Idiot, move your ass!" With a fierce kick to the chest, Seireitou sent the body of Raido flying, unintentionally hitting another one of the fighters from a distance away, signified by the sound of their mutual "oofs" upon impact. As he did this and as Ryun was distracted momentarily by the wooden protectiles, he widened the gap between his hands as a glowing white construct shaped like a spherical cone. It was the Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, and the shape he formed was strong enough to completely vaporize the entire area around them and everybody in it. But that wasn't the intent, just yet anyways. Facing upwards, he tossed the cone construct high into the air as he then kicked off from the ground. Using his incredible speed, he tried to grab onto as many people as he could before his time would be up. He grabbed onto Rando and then also Sannoto whom was a short distance away, throwing both of them into the sharingan dimension using another use of the copied Kamui technique. As he did so, he used his free hand to direct the dust release technique downwards, aiming for it to crush the entire area in a massive destructive spree. The cone construct began expanding in size as the massive chakra structure began its fast descent downwards, with the intent of vaporizing every living or non-living thing within miles of the blast site, none so more than Ryun. Seireitou then used Kamui one last time to protect himself from the damage he knew was going to occur, knowing that Ryun would have no real physical way to block an attack of such devastation, meaning that if he too used Kamui to avoid the destruction, Seireitou and the two men he threw into the dimension would be there to take his physical body out. Seireitou wanted to pressure his friend as much as possible to allow the others on the outside to attack him when the moment is right. Ryun's eyes widened upon seeing the attack. Typical Seireitou. He arrived out of nowhere and saved his enemies from certain death, then unleashed some massive technique. It was quite the spectacle. Using the Preta Path, Ryun physically stopped the Dust Release technique — beginning to absorb the chakra the encased the central orb of the technique. Behind him, one of the eight clones Ryun had created earlier, formed a snake hand sign. Suddenly, a large wooden arm shot out from the ground, scooping up the now-exposed orb at the center of the silver-haired man's technique, as the rest of the technique formed into a giant, kami-like wooden statue, which rose up, like a titan, over the surroundings. "Wood Release: Wood God Technique!" the wood clone of Ryun declared boldly. It then aimed to slam the near-exploding Dust Release orb down on the technique's originator. "I don't think so, Sei!" the real Ryun cried out, finally finished absorbing the shell. "It won't be that easy!" "It's time. I hope you both took this time wisely!" came to his thoughts as he smirked. "You'd be surprised, old friend." Seireitou responded, his Kamui ending as his physical body returned to the material world, happening at the very instance his massive wood being had scooped up the center orb of the dust release jutsu. Once Ryun's being had come into contact and held it in its wooden hand, the man roared loudly and thrust his palm outwards. "Jū... KEN!" An immense burst of chakra pressure escaped from his palm strike, hurtling through the air as it collidied with the dust release technique's sphere, causing it to expand due to the pressure and ultimately... explode. It was so intense... that everything was drowned out, even the sounds of the nature around them, onto utter silence. The explosion, so enourmous that to even be called massive would be an insult, enveloped the wooden creature and most of those around it, to which Seireitou was hoping would take out the entire wooden creature and most likely the wooden clones Ryun called upon, meaning that theoretically... only the real Ryun was left. Before the destruction caused enough debris to go flying which would cause Seireitou to lose his own footing, he called upon Kamui a final time, releasing both Rando and Sannoto from the dimension, back into the real world only a single short meter or two away from Ryun's backside, hopefully with each of them prepared to attack with their most strongest offensive assaults, hoping that they could handle the rest as he kicked off from the ground, garnering some distance so that the destruction from the explosion would not affect him. He left with nothing but luck for the eight opponents whom were still facing off with his best friend. During this entire time Yuraga had used Bat Art:Healing to heal himself from his wound which thank got didnt hit and vital organs. He stands up and looks at his comrades who are still hit by the projectiles. He used Bat Art:Healing on all of them. For the time being he jumps a few feet from Ryun,"I guess ill have to buy some time for my comrades to get healed"he said. He creates 4 clones all surrounding Ryun and they all take out their blade and prepare to strike. While this happens Yuraga used Summoning :Swarm of 1,000 Bats to summon many of them to fly in the sky above to save them for later. He also performed Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique just incase his clones fail. Had Yuraga not done that, Ryun would've never noticed Seireitou's final ploy from behind. Thrusting his hands out in both directions, Ryun channeled a tremendous amount of chakra through his body, activating the Deva Path to repel both attacks, causing a sizable impression in the ground. Looking around, Ryun noticed that Seireitou had left. The group was finally alone again. He had abandoned them. Clever fox. Slamming both palms down on the ground, Ryun wordlessly activated the Summoning Technique; bringing forth Nag from the Sharingan dimension, and Nagaina from Ryūchi Cave. "I was worried my summons wouldn't work on you." Ryun directed at Nag. "I saved myself from death by shedding my skin at the last minute." the giant serpent replied, lowering its head so that Ryun could step on. "You gotta lot of nerve bringin' us here, Ryun-chan." Nagaina hissed. "To summon us both? You haven't done that in yers!" "Forgive me." Ryun jabbed, not seeming to truly care. "This bunch needs to be crushed." Suddenly, a red fiery aura appeared around Ryun, followed by a simple ribcage; Susanoo. "This is it, you eight." Ryun declared, towering over them from Nag's head, with his arms folded. "You are all bruised and beaten. Your savior gone. This is your last chance to beat me. Deaths start happening now." And the Finale...? "Dangit!", Sannoto cursed under his breath, referring to the fail ploy that could have potentially led to their victory. "I guess it cannot be helped now. Here goes my last stand!", the Senju declared, forming a single hand seal, for that was all he needed. "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique", he inwardly thought, as he summoned to massive toads, one being Gamabunta, and watched as they crushed the snakes under their massive weight. After doing so, Sannoto created ten of his iron clones. Once more activating his Senju Art: Flashing Life, the ten clones charged the blast in the center of their hands and sent large blast of chakra flying towards Ryun, who was indeed being crushed by the enormous weight of Sannoto's toads; which could pose as a distraction, as he couldn't remove the toads in a quick enough manner to absorb the large blast headed towards him. However seconds before the blast hit, Sannoto's toads would return to their native land to avoid injuring them. This could possible leave a window of opportunity for Ryun, but his snakes would unfortunately be capture in the blast, injuring them greatly. What would his choice be? To save himself, or to save his friend. This situation would hopefully this would by the group a little time, as they planned their real assault. Sannoto looked over and found Yoshitsune Uchiha. Perfect. Using his immense speed, which was enhanced by Sage Mode, he dashed over to the Uchiha, reducing the large gap between the two in an instant. "Yoshitsune!", Sannoto yelled, placing his hands on the Uchiha's back and shortly after began channeling his chakra through his back. "Senju and Uchiha powers are extraordinary. Look, this guy is even using my grandfather's Wood Release and he's an absolute beast. That means we have to strike together. Teamwork is the key..", Sannoto explained. "Now, I think you know what to do, Yoshitsune. I'm giving you chakra to counter the effects of that technique. Now use that technique to save our butts! The others, you work together as a group to defeat him. Attack him together. Yoshitsune and I will use that technique to distort reality and to keep you alive. Now, go!", Sannoto commanded, saying it loud enough for his team to hear, but low enough so that Ryun could not. In the commotion, Sannoto had been in too much of a rush to see the implications of his rash actions. One toad slammed into a grove of trees several miles away, yet another crashed into the ground behind the intended targets. Ryun had raised his hand, using a powerful Deva Path repulsion ability to toss them away before they had even had a chance to land on the snakes. Next came the Senju's blast techniques. Pitiful. Ryun absolutely couldn't believe that they continued to use ninjutsu after his repeated warnings. Creating a barrier with the Preta Path, Ryun sucked in the chakra from all ten blasts, rendering them null. "You are a fool, Senju." Ryun snapped. "Your techniques are infinitely predictable. Now, I'll end this." Forming the snake hand seal, Ryun once again summoned a tremendous amount of chakra, kneading and molding it into what would become a great display of his power. From high above the battlefield, Ryun expelled a large volume of water from his mouth, sweeping over the ground and covering the entire scarred and broken battlefield, forming a giant lake. Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. The iron that made up the iron clones began to rust and disintegrate, once again making the battlefield volatile once again for the eight unfortunate fighters. The water became violent again as the snakes Ryun had summoned dove underwater, leaving Ryun himself standing on the created lake's surface, facing his opponents. An explosion in the water occurred again, behind him, as a large wooden dragon rose up out of the water, coiling up around Ryun. "Prepare to face my full brutality." Ryun declared. "If you mean for me to uses Izanagi, then forget it. I will not blind myself to possibly beat Ryun when I have other means. Don't think I won't flee if it seems I am about to. I'd rather be a coward and run to stay with my family than die a pointless death for the sake of courage." Yoshitsune told Sannoto. Yoshitsune, creating distance between him and Ryun, activated his own Susanoo and brought forth a chakra bow. Firing two arrows, Yoshitsune shot them to pin the snakes, even if only temporary. "If it means I am a coward for wanting to remain with my wife and kids, then call me the biggest coward of them all!" Yoshitsune shouted as he created a shadow clone and left it with the Susanoo which shrunk to the ribcage form. The real Yoshitsune sucked himself into Kamui, deciding victory would be impossible with the ranks spread so far with no teamwork. "They are better of with fewer numbers to be able to work better. Though I dislike this, I must leave." Yoshitsune said, leaving the clone to fight until it was destroyed in his place. "That guy's ridiculous! the rinnigan is too powerful i came unprepared he's more than worthy to lead the clan i have to leave now." he thinks to himself while retreating with Kamui "I got to test him didn't anticipate the other guys i think i'll leave a goodbye condolence in the form of a fireball" he then launchs a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique as he retreats into Kamui. Ryun placed his hands on his hips as his own Susanoo finished forming into its incomplete state — catching Yoshitsune's arrow in one of its four hands, while dissipating the fireball with the second. Sighing to himself, Ryun glanced around at his remaining opponents, grinning with self-satisfaction. His grins turned to malicious chuckles as Susanoo, having accomplished its duty, vanished from around Ryun's body as he directed his attention directly to Sannoto. "Yes, it would seem your friends were quite effective before I stomped them. Now's your chance to beat me!" Ryun stated, dusting off his clothing from the earlier action — his voice thick with sarcasm. "A vicious attack now should be sufficient." As Jinsuke was about to prepare his ultimate technique while Ryun was distracted, his boss spoke to him using a telepathic ninjutsu. "Jinsuke, that's enough. Come back. You're too weak as of now to combat this man. I can sense strong Senju and Uchiha blood dwelling in him. Continue and you'll die." "Fine" said Jinsuke is utter contempt. "Ryun-sama, you really are an amazing person. Both you and that silver-haired person who came to assist us. I hope I can fight you again." "RYUN-SAMA!!!!" yelled out Jinsuke, "I hope we can fight again, but I have my orders from my boss. I have a mission to complete. I can't continue fighting a useless battle. You've won for now, but next time, you won't get so lucky. See ya!" With this he said his goodbyes to one of the men he deeply respected and regarded as a god and a hero in his eyes and left using a combination of Amatsu & Kamui for a quickly and notable exit. "What the? Come on guys, are you really giving up?", Sannoto asked, a little disappointed. "Well, I guess it's simply between you and I", he declared, smirking a bit. Despite the fact that his friends had abandoned him, he was determined to not give up. Still in sage mode, Sannoto formed another triangular shape with his hands and once more activated his Senju Art: Flashing Life, shooting multiple large blast of chakra towards Ryun. Afterwards, his Sage Mode transformation was released, as he had exhausted all of his chakra from his consistent attacks. Soon, the blast would seek to wound the Uchiha. Ryun raised his palm, activating the Preta Path yet again and absorbing the entire blast — bolstering his chakra yet again. His eyes narrowed as observed the Senju's Sage Mode slowly vanishing until it was no more. "You are either incredibly stubborn, or morbidly stupid. I can't decide which." Ryun spat, placing his hands on his waist. "Your friends bailed for a reason and you continue to spam the same trick over and over again. Your grandfather, Hashirama Senju... would view you a disgrace. A true shinobi knows when to cut his losses and leave. I suppose I will just have to beat that sense into you. Come. But prepare. Your death is now certain." "Funny...", Sannoto said, with a small smirk forming upon his face. "The reason my transformation dispersed is simply because I put more nature energy into it, matter of fact all of it..", the Senju claimed. "We all knows what happens when you absorb way too much Nature Energy, and you my friend have absorbed all of mine..", he revealed as the Uchiha features became toad-like, and as his foot itself slowly began to turn to stone. "That was my true intentions. Regardless or not if you possess the Snake Sage Mode, you will soon fall to your own rash actions. If you didn't notice, the two sage mode mechanics are entirely different. I can save you however.." Ryun dispersed the senjutsu chakra from his body with little difficulty, rolling his rippled eyes in irritation. "The two modes are entirely the same. The only difference is in application. Natural energy is natural energy and I've been a sage longer than you've been alive, boy. Your foolish tricks have no meaning to me." Ryun snapped angrily. "I will give you points for knowing how senjutsu works, but perhaps you should train some more over under the toads. Not that I blame you. They are inferior compared to the original sages that were bestowed their power by the Sage of the Six Paths himself." "Not everyone has abandoned him!" called Hira as he stood next to his freind."Don't worry I got your back." said Hira as he activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Well...", Sannoto shrugged, looking towards Ryun. "I'm out of tricks for now. Maybe we should continue this battle another day..", he said hastily. "But for now, enlighten me on this historical fact that you came upon? You do indeed have the Rinnegan, and you have Senju dna. You are closer to the Sage of Sixth Paths than anyone here. So, tell me more about the Sage of Sixth Paths and his ancestors. If you don't mind". Explanations Ryun ignored Hira and folded his arms, studying Sannoto carefully. "You wish to know about the Sage?" Ryun asked, puzzled. "And odd inquisition, but I shall humor you for the moment." Walking over to a nearby boulder, Ryun sat down, crossing his arms once more and closing his eyes in deep thought. "According to legend, the Sage was the man who sealed the Ten-Tails, becoming the father of all ninjutsu — a god among men, who was also the first shinobi. It was he who created the nine tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails' chakra, and it is from his blood that the Uchiha and Senju clans formed." Ryun explained. "One does not just obtain the power of the Six Paths by combining their DNA, however." Opening his eyes and staring off into the sky, Ryun recalled a meeting with his aging grandfather, Madara Uchiha, when he was a young man; summoning the information he had learned about the Sage there. "To we Uchiha, he passed on his visual prowess and his powerful chakra. To you Senju, he passed on his indomitable will and physical vitality. But the Sage's legacy is much broader than that. The Rinnegan, the original dōjutsu, is the Sage's ultimate legacy — or so my grandfather, Madara, always said. To awaken it, simply merging the bloodlines isn't enough. No. One must also truly understand the Sage's will, the true union of the Uchiha and Senju, to awaken it. An Uchiha's eyes and chakra, a Senju's will and vitality. That is what is truly needed to unlock the secrets of the Sage. And that is why you could not win." "The Sage is the man who laid the foundation for senjutsu with the original sages. As powerful as I am, my power still pales in comparison to what that legendary man could do. Despite that, I know his will. He was a man who sought to 'break the cycle of this world'. Like him, our grandfather's, Hashirama and Madara, had the same will; only Madara felt war and strife was the only way to accomplish this, while Hashirama felt love and kindness was the solution. Like them, I also seek to break this world's cycle. The cycle of hatred, of murder, of weakness. I think that is why only an Uchiha can activate the Rinnegan." Ryun glanced Sannoto's direction, realizing he had rambled on for too long now. "Before I go, I will tell you one last thing. If you wish to know the true secrets of your ancestor, the Sage, and perhaps even Hashirama himself, seek out the tablet which is hidden in the Land of Fire. Through it, you can understand some of what I know. Unfortunately for you, the true vaults of this information — your grandfather and mine — have gone from this world, and, after the last world war, can no longer be called upon through reanimation techniques." Ryun turned and began to walk towards the trees, having finally achieved victory over his eight foes. "And one last thing." Ryun murmured, not bothering to turn around again. "Though you consider me close to the Sage, make no mistake, it was not his power, but the power of Uchiha Ryun that defeated you here today." ...and he was gone.